Percy Jackson child of death and magic
by ILovesports
Summary: Percy is the son of death and magic. His step mother is killed and he is also almost killed. He then goes to London and becomes friends with harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov

I was running as fast as a little six year old could. He had just seen his mother die at the hands of his step father. He had been forced to watch as his step father raped his mother then kill her with a knife to the chest. He then turned to me and threw the knife. Thanks to me being skinny the knife missed. He crept up to me and raised his fist to punch me. I fell down and rolled away to dodge the incoming punch. I scrambled up and ran to the door. I threw one last look at my mother and ran out the door. Shutting it behind me. I ran down the stairs, calling the elevator on every floor. Knowing that gabe, smelly gabe as I call him, would take the elevator. I ran out the front door and into the woods.

Time skip 3 days later

Still Percy pov.

I was running as fast as I could gabe was in a car about 300 feet behind me. I ran in to a clearing and saw that he had gotten out of his car and grabbed a gun and turned to me. He pointed his gun at me and fired. I closed my eyes as the bullet came at me, waiting for death. It never came. I heard a supposed shout and a huge being falling down. I opened one eye and saw that their were two beings in front of me. The woman was about 5' 8" and the man next to her was about 6' 2". Their eyes were murderous, like gabes. I then turned and saw gabe laying down on the grass dead. The woman had her hand was pointing at him, smoking. She turned to me and asked "Are you okay my child?" I shook my head, terrified. She smiled kindly at me. "Do you know who we are?" Again I shook my head. "We are the Greek Gods of major and death. I am Hecate and my companion here is Thanatos." I looked at them fear still in my eyes, "A are you really greek gods?" "Yes my child." She answered. "W what do you w want with me?" "I want to take you to a different place where you will learn abo it your powers and how to use them from me and then at night you will learn of how to use your powers from thanatos and how to sword fight." "W what powers? How do I have powers from you?" "Oh, did I not explain?" I shook my head. "Well then, I am your mother and he is your father." I gasped in shock. I had gods for parents. I then remembered something. "Wait a minute, if I am your son shouldn't I also be a god?" I asked. "You should but when Zues and Hades found out about you they tried to kill you but when they attempted to kill you we threatens to help Kronos rise and fight for him, they gave up trying to kill you but forced us to make you mortal." I was pissed. I could have been with my parents but instead I was with gabe because I Zues and Hades were angry with my birth. "Fine." I said, "When are we leaving and where are we going?" "We are leaving now." She then grabbed my arm and teleported us some where. When we appeared she said, "Welcome to London England." I could bearing hear her as I was puking.

AN.

Hello people of the internet. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to actually right a story but here is this one. I hope you like it. A few rules

1\. No flames only constructive criticism is aloud.

2\. If you don't like don't read.

3\. 5 reviews and I will try and update a story or come out with a new one.

Thanks peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**sorry, I haven't updated during the last few years but life happened. But whats important is that I am back now. Anyways I am going to put up a poll about which story I should remake, the poll will be done September 6. Please let me know. **

**Thanks and talk to y'all September.**

**Ilovesports**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

**I have decided to shorten the poll to the first of September. I am also going to give you an update about the poll and what I am going to do.**

**Here are the standings for the poll so far:**

**1\. Reading the Queens Champion; 24 votes**

**2\. The Wolf; 11 votes**

**3\. The Son of Darkness; 8 votes**

**4\. Percy Jackson Child of Death; 5 votes**

**5\. Percy Jackson and the Journey of the Dead; 1 vote**

**Now when the poll is finished I will update the 13th of September which ever story is in first and then 2 weeks after that I will update the story that comes in second. I have given this a lot of thought and I personally think that this is the best option as more people get to see what they want. Also I will be re-writing the stories and will delete all stories that I have already written.**

**Thanks to all that have voted and I will talk to you September 1st with one more update.**

_**~ILoveSports**_


End file.
